Rin no Sho
The is the first of the supplementary guidebooks on the Naruto series authored by Masashi Kishimoto. It is the first of four databooks and covers the chapters 1 to 119. Contents The contents of this book consist of detailed character profiles, articles on individual techniques and the mechanics behind them, concept art and information on the development of several characters and scenes, a glossary with concepts from the series, several coloured images, and an omake chapter. Featured Characters In order of listing: # Yoroi Akadō (p. 15) # Akamaru (p. 15) # Chōji Akimichi (pp. 16–17) # Shino Aburame (pp. 18–19) # Amegakure Ninja (pp. 20–21) ## Shigure (p. 20) ## Baiu (p. 20) ## Midare (p. 20) ## Kagari (p. 21) ## Oboro (p. 21) ## Mubi (p. 21) # Anbu (p. 22) # Inari and Pochi (p. 23) # Kiba Inuzuka (pp. 24–25) # Iruka (pp. 26–29) # Naruto Uzumaki (pp. 30–36) # Itachi Uchiha (p. 37) # Sasuke Uchiha (pp. 38–41) # Ebisu (p. 44) # Demon Brothers (p. 45) ## Meizu ## Gōzu # Orochimaru (pp. 46–49) # Gaara (pp. 50–55) # Guy (pp. 56–57) # Kaiza (p. 58) # Kazekage (p. 58) # Daimyō of the Land of Wind (p. 59) # Gatō (p. 59) # Gama (p. 60) # Gamabunta (p. 61) # Kankurō (pp. 62–63) # Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (pp. 64–65) # Giant Snakes (p. 66) # Kin Tsuchi (p. 67) # Kunoichi class teacher Suzume (p. 67) # Head Ninja of the Land of Clouds (p. 67) # Hayate Gekkō (p. 68) # Councillors (p. 69) ## Homura Mitokado ## Koharu Utatane # Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi (p. 70) # Zaku Abumi (p. 71) # Asuma Sarutobi (p. 72) # Jiraiya (pp. 73–74) # Zōri (p. 75) # Tazuna (p. 75) # Chūnin examinators (pp. 76–77) ## Izumo Kamizuki (p. 76) ## Iwashi Tatami (p. 76) ## Tonbo Tobitake (p. 77) ## Kotetsu Hagane (p. 77) # Tsunami (p. 78) # Misumi Tsurugi (p. 78) # Temari (pp. 79–80) # Tenten (p. 81) # Tokubetsu Jōnin (p. 82) ## Genma Shiranui (p. 82) ## Raidō Namiashi (p. 82) ## Aoba Yamashiro (p. 82) # Dosu Kinuta (p. 83) # Shikamaru Nara (pp. 84–87) # Ningame (p. 88) # Ninken (p. 89) # Baki (p. 90) # Haku (pp. 91–93) # Kakashi Hatake (pp. 94–99) # Sakura Haruno (pp. 100–105) # Neji Hyūga (pp. 106–109) # Hanabi Hyūga (p. 110) # Hiashi Hyūga (p. 111) # Hizashi Hyūga (p. 112) # Hinata Hyūga (pp. 113–115) # Hokage (pp. 116–120) ## First (p. 116) ## Second (p. 116) ## Third (pp. 117–119) ## Fourth (p. 120) # Madam Shijimi and Tora (p. 121) # Mizuki (p. 121) # Anko Mitarashi (pp. 122–123) # Zabuza Momochi (pp. 124–126) # Ibiki Morino (p. 127) # Kabuto Yakushi (p. 128–129) # Ino Yamanaka (pp. 130–131) # Kurenai Yūhi (p. 132) # Rock Lee (pp. 133–136) # Waraji (p. 137) # Sound Four (pp. 142–143) Miscellaneous Characters Featured Techniques In order of listing. * Ninjutsu (p. 156) * Taijutsu (p. 157) * Genjutsu (p. 157) * Juinjutsu (p. 158) * Fūinjutsu (p. 158) * Hiden (p. 159) * Kinjutsu (p. 159) * Kekkei Genkai (pp. 160–161) # Naruto Uzumaki Combo (p. 163) # Reverse Lotus (pp. 164–165) # Sexy Technique (p. 166) # Haze Clone Technique (p. 167) # Front Lotus (p. 168) # Cloak of Invisibility Technique (p. 169) # Shadow Shuriken Technique (p. 169) # Shadow of the Dancing Leaf (p. 170) # Shadow Clone Technique (p. 170) # Shadow Imitation Technique (p. 171) # Mist Servant Technique (p. 172) # Blade of Wind (p. 172) # Fang Passing Fang (p. 173) # Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (p. 174) # Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique (p. 174) # Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique (p. 175) # Temporary Paralysis Technique (p. 176) # Sickle Weasel Technique (p. 176) # Body Replacement Technique (p. 177) # Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique (p. 178) # Resonating Echo Drill (p. 179) # Hiding in Mist Technique (p. 179) # Puppet Technique (p. 180) # Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation (p. 181) # Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique (p. 181) # Summoning Technique (p. 182) # Five Elements Unseal (p. 183) # Five Elements Seal (p. 183) # Leaf Whirlwind (p. 184) # Leaf Gale (p. 185) # Sly Mind Affect Technique (p. 186) # Sand Binding Coffin (p. 186) # Sand Waterfall Funeral (p. 187) # Extreme Decapitating Airwaves (p. 188) # Decapitating Airwaves (p. 188) # Four Legs Technique (p. 189) # Dead Soul Technique (p. 189) # Four Violet Flames Formation (p. 190) # Four Symbols Seal (p. 190) # Lion Combo (p. 191) # Sharingan (pp. 192–193) # Juinjutsu (p. 194) ## Orochimaru ## Hyūga Main Family # Beast Human Clone (p. 195) # Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique (p. 196) # Body Flicker Technique (p. 197) # Vanishing Facial Copy Technique (p. 198) # Mystical Palm Technique (p. 198) # Senbon Shower (p. 199) # Mind Body Switch Technique (p. 200) # Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique (p. 201) # Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique (p. 201) # Water Prison Technique (p. 202) # Shield of Sand (p. 202) # Armour of Sand (p. 203) # Sand Clone (p. 204) # Hidden Shadow Snake Hands (p. 205) # Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death (p. 205) # One Thousand Years of Death (p. 206) # Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique (p. 206) # Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades (p. 207) # Third Eye (p. 207) # Multiple Shadow Clone Technique (p. 208) # Chidori (p. 209) # Telescope Technique (p. 210) # Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique (p. 210) # Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique (p. 211) # Rope Escape Technique (p. 211) # Soft Physique Modification (p. 212) # Human Bullet Tank (p. 212) # Temple of Nirvana Technique (p. 213) # Harem Technique (p. 214) # Multi-Size Technique (p. 215) # Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven (p. 216) # Eight Trigrams Sealing Style (p. 216) # Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms (p. 217) # Byakugan (p. 218) # Evil Sealing Method (p. 219) # Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (p. 219) # Clone Technique (p. 220) # Transformation Technique (p. 220) # Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals (p. 221) # Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique (p. 222) # Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique (p. 222) # Dance of the Crescent Moon (p. 223) # Water Clone Technique (p. 224) # Lightning Cutter (p. 225) The Konoha One Hundred Leaves Collections These are short articles on a variety of subjects. The numbering continues from databook to databook. Rin no Sho contains the numbers one through seven. * * * * * * * Trivia * This databook marks the debut of both Teuchi and Ayame. * The names of the guidebooks come a from a kuji-in: a collection of nine hand postures used in meditation. These kuji-in have found their way into ninja folklore as a kind of magic spells. The kuji-in the guidebooks were named after is , with the Rin no Sho being named after the first. de:Die Schriften des Rin id:Rin no Sho